Dissidia High
by A-Connoisseur-of-Fandoms
Summary: Kain loves Cecil, Cecil doesn't know. Onion Knight is an orphan. Firion is being abuse, so is Terra. Cloud loves Squall but is swarmed by Tifa/Aerith. Kuja/Jecht are dating, Tidus hates it, Zidane doesn't mind, and more. All in the life of high school
1. Intro

**Squall/Leon**

"Squall! Time for school!" Laguna father yelled up the stairs. Squall cringed inwardly an let out a long sigh before throwing on his coat and walking from his bedroom down the flight of stairs where his father stood, tapping his foot impatiently. "Ah here he is." His father said, spreading his arms.

"Are you going to do this every time I go to school dad?" Squall asked quietly. "And as I said before it's Leon now, Dad. Leon. Got it memorized." His father rolled his eyes and patted his son on his back before giving him a broad smile.

"Squall, Squall, Squall. Your always going to be my little Squall to me." Squall shrugged him off and walked out the front door and into the parked car, moody as ever. Laguna sighed and stared at his son. Still as silent and moody as always, never wanting a hug or to go to the movies or _anything_. Anything. Maybe he had failed him as a child. Oh well, best to worry about things like that tomorrow, Laguna thought, smiling. He hurried over to the car and jumped into the front seat, flashing his son another smile. Squall only stared at him before turning his eyes to the road ahead of him.

"You got everything?" Laguna asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yes." Squall said, eyes focusing more on the road as Laguna started the car.

"School uniform?"

"I'm wearing it dad." Still staring at the road, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, of course. School bag?"

"In the back dad."

"How about-"

"Look can we just go in silence please?" Squall snapped, a frown gracing his face. Laguna sighed and went silent, watching the road as he drove. "Oh and dad?"

"Yes son?" Laguna smiled, his attempts to get his son into a conversation must have worked.

"No infamous leg-cramps today." Squall said morbidly. Laguna sighed again and continued driving. It wasn't his fault he got leg cramps every time he saw an attractive lady. Well at least he noticed them, unlike his brooding son whom seemed impervious to the matters of women. Maybe he was- Laguna shook his head. He just hoped his son could at least make friends at this school.

**Zidan & Tidus**

Kuja lightly brushed his lips against Jecht's and frowned. "Yet another school year my love." He sighed dramatically and brushed his hair out of his face as Jecht fixed his tie.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Kuja," Jecht said, chuckling. ", I thought you loved your job as drama teacher at that school." He kissed Kuja who in turn rubbed at his stumble. "Why are you so down? It doesn't suite you?"

"Oh I do Jecht, it was a role I was born to play." Kuja mussed. "You need to shave."

"Your avoiding the subject, fairy." Jecht laughed, using his pet name for Kuja. "Besides I thought you _liked _my stubble." Kuja pouted and frowned, giving out a small "hmph."

"I don't like being away from you."

"Kuja, we go threw this _every _year. It'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure, life is but a play and people the players. We have no control over our destin-" Jecht silence him with a kiss. Well Kuja pulled back he gave Jecht a sly smile. "And that was for?"

"You were starting to monologue again, dear." Jecht said lightly.

"Psh, when did you become such a big softy?"

"When I met you-" A large pounding came from Jecht's bedroom door.

"Hurry the fuck up dad!" Tidus called. "Were gonna be late for school!"

"Yea!" Zidane chimed in. Kuja sighed and glided towards the bedroom door, opening it with a flourish of his hand. Jecht smirked. Always dramatic, that was Kuja. Jecht followed and stood behind Kuja and stared at the two boys in front of him. His son, Tidus, was wearing the school's uniform, a white cotton shirt and blue dress pants with black shoes. The school jacket was completely absent from his attire. Zidane on the other hand was wearing his jacket although it was unbuttoned and his shirt was messy and creased, hastily tucked into his pants in an attempt to look formal.

"Zidane, you always seem to know the perfect time to interrupt anything." Kuja said, voice cold. Zidane only smirked and flashed him a toothy smile.

"Wouldn't grandpa Garland be proud." The blonde monkey said in a sing-songy voice. Kuja cringed inwardly and Jecht felt him tense a bit. Kuja forced a smile.

"Yes, he would, wouldn't he?"

"Dad can we go already!" Tidus whined. "It's bad enough your dating this fairy here and missing all my Bliztball games to spend time with him but now he's making us late for school. A school he works for I might add." Tidus turned to glare at his father then Kuja and Jecht opened his mouth to scold his son when Zidane shoved him hard.

"Don't call my brother a fairy asshole!" Zidane barked. "And don't talk about him like that!"

"What? You wanna go monkey boy!" Tidus barked back, fists clenched.

"Bring it on, daddy's boy!"

Kuja sighed dramatically as Jecht pushed the boys apart. "It's going to be a long school year."

**Terra/Tina**

"Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra!" Kuja cried in glee, barging into her room. Terra gave out a small cry and then glared angrily at the man prancing around her room before he turned and gave her a crooked smile. He glare faded and she returned to brushing her hair quickly. Kefka pranced over to her and started to shake her hard, laughing happily.

"It's your first day as a sophomore!" Kefka cried out. Suddenly his face took a solemn look and he bent down. "And I thought I told you to call me "Papa" girl." Terra shivered at his touched and nodded.

"Y-Yes, Papa."

"Yay!" Kefka shouted in glee before prancing around the room. "Come on, come on, come on!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the flight of stairs to the first floor.

"Papa, not so hard." Terra breathed, trying to keep up with her erratic adoptive father. He pulled her to the front door and pushed her out, throwing her bag at her. "Go, go, go, go! Tell me all about your day at school when you get home!" Kefka laughed again and Terra frowned. "Whatever is the matter my child? Is something wrong?"

"W-Well…you want me to walk to school?"

"Why not?" Kefka asked, an eyebrow arching in a questioning glare. "Exercise is good for you!"

"The school is several miles away Kefka-" She went silent as Kefka's glare only intensified.

"Go."

"Y-Yes, papa."

**Cecil, Kain, and Rosa**

Golbez sighed as he sat in his car, watching his younger brother and friends walk off towards school. He offered a ride to his brother but then Kain showed up with Rosa in tow. Something Kain clearly didn't like, but if Cecil didn't notice his friends discomfort of the girl when he had first started dating Rosa then he never would. Golbez loved his brother but Cecil could be pretty dense to people's feelings. Even the girl Rosa had noticed Kain's feeling towards her and to Cecil. The quick glances, the way he seemed to gravitate towards Cecil, the way he seemed to touch him on the arm or hug him whenever he got the chance. All of that only seemed to make the girl more happy to be around Cecil, clinging to him more often. Kain had even confessed to him when he found him crying on the street. "I love Cecil." He said. He watched Rosa cling onto Cecil's arm and he smiled at her, pecking her on the lips. He could clearly see Kain's fist clench and his face burn. "They grow up so fast." Golbez said softly.

"Don't they?" A voice said. Golbez turned to see Mateus standing next to his card, eyes on Cecil and friends, Firion at his side. Firion looked uncomfortable and Mateus sighed. "You may join your friends Firion." Firion gave a timid smile and ran off to join Cecil and friends. "So, Golbez, may I carpool with you.

"Kain! Cecil!" Firion called catching up with his friends. Kain turned, blonde hair flying into his face, and stared at Firion as he approached.

"Firion, what are you doing her?" Cecil asked. Rosa frowned slightly at the Firion's sudden arrival but gave him a smile.

"Um…well…" Firion motioned behind him and the group looked past to see Firion's step father and Golbez talking. Firion stared at the ground again. Cecil smiled again while Kain's lips formed a straight line as he stared at Firion, watching his hand trying to cover obvious bruises.

"Well your free to walk with us Firion." Cecil said happily. Kain sighed inwardly. Cecil, as blind to the obvious as always. It was as if his mind censored anything that was out of the ordinary. It was like his eyes just skipped over Firion's bruises…or his own clear affections to him. He turned to stare at Cecil to see Rosa staring at him, eyes cold and glaring. Eyes that were clearly saying "He's mine." He frowned and continued walking, motioning Firion to walk with him. He lent over when Firion caught up.

"We'll take about the bruises during third period, kay." Kain whispered to Firion. He watched Firion tensed and then nod.

**Bartz**

"Wooohooo! SCHOOL!" Bartz shouted, running out the door and down the sidewalk, hastily fixing his hair and tucking in his shirt. He had waited the entire summer to see his friends.

"Bartz." A cold, somewhat raspy voice called. He turned on a heel and run back to the front door where Ex stood. Ex gave him a small smile, the smile itself hurting Ex's face, and handed Bartz his lunch. "Be good Bartz." Ex said slowly. Bartz nodded and turned away when a loud voice cut threw the house.

"Is Bartz leaving! No, no, no, no! WAIT BARTZ!"

"Yes father." Bartz sighed as Gilgamesh came running to the front door and hugged him.

"Oh my big boy is starting high school today!" Gilgamesh shouted happily. Bartz freed himself from the hug and stood back to stare at his fathers. The two had to be exact opposites. Where Ex stood tall and erect, Gilgamesh stood a little slouched, rocking back and forth on his heels. Were Ex was forty, Gilgamesh was twenty-five. Ex had long silver haired that he kept brushed back at all times, Gilgamesh had messy short hair. As far as their personalities went…they were _very _different. Bartz sometimes wonders how he managed to come from both of them and the modern science of genetic engineering combined with a women. He smiled at both of them, Gilgamesh smiling back and Ex just staring at him.

"We I'll be going now guys." Bartz said. A car came to a screeching halt by the street and Bartz nearly jumped at the shrill voice that sounded after.

"Zidane you could have killed us!"

Bartz turned around to see Zidane and his brother in the front of the car, Zidane in the drivers seat and Kuja looking as if he were having a heart attack. Tidus sat in the back, moody and annoyed. "Um…" Was all Bartz said. Zidane turned and flashed him a grin and Kuja started pushing out of the drivers seat.

"Come on Bartz, free ride dude!" Zidane shouted. Bartz turned to give a small goodbye to his "parents" and ran to the car and sitting next to Tidus. Kuja now sat in the front seat and Zidane in the passenger seat. He turned and smiled at Bartz's. "Hey dude!"

**Onion Knight & Light**

Oh dear god he was nervous. Starting high school was enough of a trauma. Knowing everyone was going to beat on you because you were a freshmen was worse. He was surprised he even got an invitation to Dissidia High. It was such a prestigious school for only the best kids. Rich kids he guessed. Still he wondered why he, a orphan living at the towns Orphanage, got invited. There came a knock at the door and he opened it to see a large male all dressed up in a uniform similar to his with silver hair. Behind him stood Miss Cod, the orphanage's head mistress, frowning a tad. "Hello."

"Hello." The man replied. "My name is Light. I'm here to accompany you to the school."

"Okay." He nodded. "My name is Lunneth."

**Cloud, Tifa, & Aerith**

Cloud sighed again as both girls started arguing again. Over him. Again. He rolled his eyes and continued walking as they continued to fight, Tifa and Aerith going at it like a pair of rabid chocobos. "When are they going to realize that I'm not interested in either of them?" Cloud thought. Sure they were both nice. Aerith with her fragile beauty and the sad past. Tifa with her fierce smile and huge rack. Both of the girls had been fighting over him since the tenth grade when Aerith's boyfriend, Zack, died. Zack was a nice guy, cute face, really easy to get along with, a cute ass. Cloud allowed himself a soft chuckle. "If they can't see that I'm not interested then their never going to see I'm gay." "Cloud!" The both of them called, running up to him. He sighed again and approached the school. He turned to see Squall walking toward the school and for a moment, he swore his heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure when his attraction to the male began but something about him seem to excite Cloud. The way he walked, his cold demeanor towards nearly everyone. The scar across his face, not taking away his handsomeness but increasing it. Every about him Cloud was attracted to. A car drove in front of him and a blonde jumped out of the car, followed by a brunette, ran to Squall. He looked to the car to see Kuja, the head of the drama department, step out of the car, followed by yet another blonde. Kuja turned to him.

"Ah, Cloud, good to see you again." Kuja said cheerfully. The silver haired male strolled around the car as the second blonde sulked off. "So how goes your little "lion problem," hm?" Cloud could feel his face go a bit red. "Well?"

"Fine, Mr. Tribal." Cloud said quietly. Kuja smiled again and Cloud walked by him. Cloud had been going to the school's counselor for the last three years and she encouraged him to get a journal to write down his feeling since he "wasn't one for expressing them." To please her, he had. It's just so happened that Kuja found it at the end of the last school year and, mistaking it for an average book, read it's contents. Contents that were about a "Lion" as Cloud so called Squall. Tifa and Aerith had managed to catch up to him and started pulling him towards the school.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I like how this turned out but by Bartz I was getting a bit tired, so please excuse the suckiness after that. Anyway, I hope you like this. Obvious pairings will be Cloud/Leon, Kuja/Jecht, Gilgamesh/Exdeath. Possible future pairings may include: Cecil/Kain (don't count on it) Kain/Firion, Tifa/Aerith, and Terra/Onion Knight.**

**I will be including Lightning, Vahn (Hate him), Prishe, and maybe, just maybe, a couple of Kingdom Hearts characters**


	2. Light

**I so do enjoy my job at Dissidia Academy, cutely nicknamed "Dissidia High" or just "Dissidia" by the students, because for me it is a real life soap opera of sorts, or a play. Watching the students struggle with school, sports, boys, girls, popularity and the regular problems of teenage life is simply amusing and I try to help where I feel I am needed. It is like watching a grand play that can change at anytime and the students are its willful players. Not change by much mind you, just a tad here and there to help the story along and keep it interesting. I won't lie and say it's in the students interests more then it's mine own but I do enjoy involving myself in a play where all I sadly am is but the narrator of. The narrator and only audience member. I find it rather depressing that I am stuck merely as the narrator of the play but I do what I must and even then I don't think I will ever come to understand this play or its actors. Not that I really want to of course. I prefer the play to be a bit of a mystery to myself.**

**I feel that plays themselves can only be interesting based on three key principles. The plot for starters. Everything has to have a sort of central plot, even a play such as this one other wise it'll get boring and more importantly **_**I'll **_**get bored. Subplots are a nicely added touch to plays as well, something I would call a necessity for a riveting play but that doesn't really occur here for this play focuses on no real specific person. Finally, an most importantly, the characters. Without interesting characters or someone to key into the audience gets bored and restless. Take the characters in this play for example. Their brooding, sad, happy, romantic, hateful, loving. The character themselves are chock full of teenage angst and hormones, such as Cloud, the boy with the ever constant tragic past. Seems the boy has a problem with a certain "lion" and sees to keep tip-toeing over the idea of confronting said "lion." Squall, the cold and distant boy whom, for some odd reason, is friends with my brother the womanizer and Bartz, ever the energetic bundle of a scientific wonder. Both constant talkers to aid the one that doesn't really talk at all, but I guess the persons in question doesn't mater, only the connection. Tifa and Aerith, side characters at best deserving no more then to serve the interests of my play but still worthy of mention. Both fighting valiantly for the icy heart of the ever quiet Cloud. Terra and Firion, both in similar situations of neglectful abuse, alas something I cannot fix but something that adds to their overall personalities. One of them branching of to others, seeking love from friends rather then from a father they won't receive it from. The other closing inward in an attempt to heal, brought out by an unexpected friend. Cecil, the brother to Dissidia Academy's gym teacher Golbez, friends to Kain who's love for Cecil is as plain as day to everyone but the oblivious Cecil, and Rosa, yet another side character.**

**I find that most plays are playing the same simple tune over and over and even without my voice the hymns praising this even changing play will not skip the smallest note. I realize that every year, actors fade and new ones join the fold. All the encounters and memories of the last play are meaningless when new actors arrive to replay the same roles- as if none of it counts for anything. If I am to take any memories of this play at all then I shall content myself with the one happening right now before the play is yet again changed with the influence of new actors. A new year starts and thus a new play. If I am to fill out my role as narrator, now seems the time to start. But of course, how could they ever have a play without me, even if I am in such a meager role as director.**

Day One

"Good morning students!" Principle Cosmos shouted happily into the microphone, her voice echoing throughout the school's auditorium. She smiled wide and glanced about her array of students, some old and some new to Dissidia Academy. "Do we have everyone here-Oh!" Cosmos smiled as the auditorium doors opened and a ever stoic Light walked in, ignoring the all of the eyes setting on him with his sudden intrusion, escorting a young boy. The boy looked around a bit and seemed to pale considerably as he noticed all eyes on him. Light quickly escorted the boy to one of the seats in front and sat next to him. Cosmos chuckled. "I'm glad you two finally arrived." She teased, students laughing a tad at her joke. Light blushed considerably and bent his head in an attempt to hide it while the boy, Lunneth she remembered, did the same. She giggled at the sight of them, both seeming so similar, and looked back to the audience in front of her. "I'm sure you all excited that your missing your morning classes-" Cosmos started.

"And thus we are going to _hurry _this up." Came the deep voice of Principle Chaos. He flashed an angry glare at the students and a quick smile to Cosmos when she turned to look at him, a look of slight annoyance across her face because of his interruption. "Sorry miss Cosmos." He said curtly, looking back to the students. Satisfied he wouldn't interrupt again, Cosmos smiled and continued.

"Yes, as I was saying before Principle Chaos so…graciously interrupted me, I'm glad to see you all back here again this year. It just warms my heart to see old faces and I am excited to see new faces coming to Dissidia High-"

"Dissidia Academy." Principle Chaos corrected. Cosmos turned to glare at him, a pout gracing her face. Chaos looked her up and down and arched an eyebrow in a questioning stare. "Yes Cosmos? Do you need something? You are in the middle of a speech, it's rather rude of you to keep your students wait." He smiled again and it arched into a smirk as he watched Cosmos squirm under his conviction, her anger rising. The students waited with bated breath, the newest students unsure of what to do. The principles ever constant bickering and snippy comments were a common place for Dissidia Academy seeing as it happened on a daily basis. They knew it was best to keep quiet and wait, some enjoying the angry glares and fighting between the two principles.

"Principle Cosmos would like it if you would stop interrupting her during her speech." Light said, standing up. Cosmos turned to smile at him appreciatively whilst Chaos glared angrily at him. Light glared back, a slight blush across his pale features. Chaos chuckled and stepped to the edge of the stage.

"Ah, I had forgotten, Cosmos's little aid. Come to defend your principle from the big bad Chaos have you? Ah that's cute." Chaos mocked, smirking at the blush that crept across the boy's face. Cosmos walked over and hit him lightly on the shoulder before bending down.

"Thank you for trying to defend me Light, but I'm a big girl. I can fight my own battles." She said quietly. With that the students started laughing and Light's face went bright red. The newer students laughed nervously, not sure what was going on or what to do.

"Y-Yes Cosmos." Light stuttered out.

"Well I guess that's all." Cosmos said, clapping her hands once. "You are all free to go to your classes now. I hope you all have a very good day." She smiled and walked of the stage as the students began to rise from there seats. Light approached her, Lunneth close on his heels. "Hello Light." She said happily. She looked past him and at the smaller boy, Lunneth. "You must be Lunneth, right?" The boy nodded.

"U-Um yes Miss Cosmos." Lunneth said slowly. Cosmos laughed and he smiled.

"Oh no need to be so formal. Please just call me Cosmos, most students do Lunneth. The boy nodded and she smiled. "I just wanted to greet our newest student, it's not very often we accepts students from the orphanage." She stood up and smiled at Light. "I believe you met Light. For the next couple of days he'll be guiding you around the school and showing you where your classes are until you get the hang of it." Lunneth nodded and she started to walk away. "Oh and beware of Principle Chaos. He might try to eat you." She called back. Lunneth paled but laughed nervously, unsure if she was joking or not.

"She's serious." A deep voice came from behind. Lunneth nearly jumped as he turned on a heel to see Principle Chaos standing tall and erect behind him. Light glared at him. "I may just eat you, your so small." He said, walking past. "Oh, Lunneth was it? You will not have the same informality as you do with Cosmos with me. I expect to be called Principle Chaos." Chaos left without waiting for a response and Lunneth stared up at Light.

**Ah Principle Cosmos and Chaos. The two play of each other nicely, Cosmos bringing out Chaos's softer side and Chaos bring out Cosmos's darker side. For all their faults the two do make rather good principles although I greatly prefer Cosmos to Chaos. I haven't had a personal encounter with him, something I am rather grateful for, but I've heard from other staff members that he demands nothing less then perfection. Cosmos and Chaos are like Yin and Yang, night and day, good and evil. The students love Cosmos despite her faults, some more then others. Cosmos's aid Light is positively smitten with her, doing anything she asks of him, although she never seems to notice. Or maybe she does and uses that to her personal advantage. Well…I wouldn't put it past her to. Even though she many not see's her aid's obvious affection for her isn't stupid, just blind. Whereas the student body adores Cosmos and her blind outlook on life, they all hate Chaos. The man is said to be severely strict, dealing out punishments over the smallest of things or just simply because he wants to watch students squirm. It seems to me that his personal goal is to be a sheer annoyance to Cosmos at all times. The two even dress differently despite the academies dress code. Cosmos, with her flowing blonde hair and pale skin wear light creamy colors that match her completion perfectly. The women is almost as good as a dresser as me, but of course, no one can really compare to my style. Chaos has dark black hair that forms to his head and wears mostly black and dark grey suits. The two share position of the schools principle and however that managed to happen I shall never know. Even that tidbit of knowledge eludes me.**

Lunneth struggled to keep up Light as he took long strides throughout the hallways, directing Lunneth to various classes that he would attend. "W-Wait up." Lunneth begged, nearly running into Light as the older male stopped abruptly. Light turned to stare down at the younger male.

"How are you liking the school so far?" He asked slowly. Lunneth could only squirm under his stare, averting his eyes. He sighed when Lunneth didn't answer. He didn't mind showing the boy around the school, as per Cosmos's orders, but he would rather be helping her out in her office. Taking orders, delivering messages for her, seeing her smile and saying "Thank you Light" whenever he did what she asked. He could feel his face started to heat up and turned away so the shorter boy wouldn't see. He watched silently as Kain and Firion walked by, Firion following the other boy with his head bent, like a dog who had done something bad. "Shouldn't you two be in class?" He asked. Firion nearly jumped and Kain just turned his head to stare at him, a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Also, smoking is not allowed in school." Kain only rolled his eyes.

"Come down Firion." Kain said to his friend. "It's only the Cosmos's lap dog." Firion looked up and Light could feel his face go red from brief anger, the anger itself quickly fading into the dull neutral feeling he usually had. Kain puffed out a bit of smoke out of his mouth and continued to stare at Light.

"What are you two up to. Skipping class? Firion that's not like you." Light said. Firion seemed to cringe a bit and Kain frowned. Lunneth moved behind him and back up a bit, expecting a fight or something to break out. "The first day back and your already causing trouble-"

"Oh hello Cosmos." Kain said coolly. Light froze and then turned on a heel sputtering out a quick "Hello Cosmos" before turning to face a wall, no Cosmos at all. He turned, an angry glare ready for Kain- To see Kain and Firion had vanished. He sighed.

"Let's go Lunneth."

The school bell rang and the students happily ran out of classes, getting to buses or forming small groups of friends. Light slowly made his way through the crowd swarmed around Principle Cosmos. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "See you tomorrow Cosmos."

"See you tomorrow Light"

Cosmos smiled as a figure approached her car. The man had shoulder length grey hair and wore a black suit. He stuck out his arm to shake her hand. "Hello. My name is Garland. I was wondering if you had a position at your school open."

**And so the play begins and introductions are in order. First up, dearly devoted Light. From what I hear he has no real recollection of his past. He just seemed to show up in town one day and Cosmos, most likely pitying the poor fool, decided to give him a job. Then he fell for Cosmos hard. It's quite funny really. And as for this Garland character…we will have to wait and see where he come in. The first act is done.**

**Author Notes: YAY! Hiya guys. I just want to point out a few things. First off, NO IDEA what I am going to do with Garland...maybe make him have a thing for Light. IDK. Second, the first nine entries will be focused on certain characters, with nine being focused on both Zidane and Tidus...For obvious reasons. 3 Third the qoute "Thank you for trying to defend me Light, but I'm a big girl. I can fight my own battles." She said quietly. With that the students started laughing and Light's face went bright red. The newer students laughed nervously, not sure what was going on or what to do." was a joke because Cosmos does almost nothing at all except in that small part at the end of Duodecim. She has to rely on her warriors of light to fight for her.  
><strong>


	3. Firion

**So many scars can be caused by someone you used to know and potential love. Take Hamlet and his Uncle Claudius for example from the play "Hamlet." Hamlet's uncle, a man Hamlet most likely trusted, kills his own brother to steal the crown of Denmark and marries Hamlet's mother, Gertrude. Hamlet becomes miserable and brooding, wearing black and seeing little happiness in the world. Of course Hamlet then goes insane over the course of the play after finding all this out and nearly every character died in the end, through betrayal or hate. Needless to say, it was a wonderful play.**

Day Two

He had always liked roses. For him them held a sense of beauty and grace. Much like his father Mateus. The man carried himself with a sense of grace and dignity, albeit with an air of arrogance around him. Firion guess that being the advisor to the mayor of the town would do that to a man. But of course with every rose came it thornsMateus had plenty of thorns.

"Good morning Firion." Mateus said coolly to his son as he entered the kitchen. He sipped his coffee slowly and looked up from the newspaper he held between his hands to his son. When he attempted to make eye contact with Firion the boy looked away, hurrying over to one of the cabinets to grab a bowl and some cereal. "I said good morning Firion." Mateus said, frowning. He watched his son clench up, arms at the side and his head bent. After a few quiet moments Firion managed a quiet "good morning" before pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Mateus returned to reading his paper as Firion sat down at the table and began to eat. "So, how was your first day on Junior year. I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday."

"It was fine father." Firion said quietly, eyes focused on his cereal bowl.

"Fine was it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I'm glad to hear my son's first day to school was fine." Mateus folded the newspaper and placed it on the table before staring at Firion. "So where did you get the bruises?" Mateus asked, a small sad smile creeping up on his face. He watched as Firion cringed when he gently lifted up his son's sleeve to examine fresh bruises. "Did you get in a fight Firion, that's not like you." Firion shook his head no and bite his lower lip. Mateus frowned. Firion wasn't making eye contact. He knew he hated it when he didn't make eye contact with him. Mateus hardly felt the contact to his hand as he slapped Firion across the face. "Look at me when I talk to you, Firion. God you are such a let down." Firion brought his eyes to Mateus's, his bottom lip quivering. He quickly averted his eyes from his fathers and Mateus sighed. "You are such a let down Firion. I always had such high hopes for you. I guess I just wasted my time."

"I'm sorry." Firion said slowly, tears pricking at his eyes. Mateus stood up quickly and Firion cringed as his father walked by. It was always like this. Always.

"Your sorry Firion? Really, you are?" Mateus screamed. Mateus took a deep breath, his voice eerily calm. "I guess I could expect no less from you. You did come from that slut of a wife of mine." Firion cringed again as his father mentioned his mother. "Just get your ass in the car." Mateus ordered. Firion quickly left the house and walked, no ran, to the car, quickly putting his seatbelt on and fixing out any wrinkles in his outfit before checking out his face in the mirror. A deep red hand mark marred his face. God how was he going to explain this to the others let alone Kain- Firion forgot how to breath a moment at the thought of Kain and had to gasp for air as his father sat in the car. His father gave him an odd look.

"I-It's nothing dad." Firion mumbled quietly. Mateus smacked his across the back of his head, Firion's head hitting the door window.

"Speak clearly Firion, god I can't hear you when you mumble. You know I hate it when you do that." Mateus said calmly, starting the car. Firion nodded, trying to get the ringing out of his head. "Now Firion, I expect you to come straight home tonight. I have to work late in the office and I want you home when I get back."

"Yes father." Firion said quietly. When his father didn't say anything else, he slowly calmed down. "Don't say anything wrong, don't do anything wrong." Firion thought quietly, closing his eyes. "Don't upset him, he's stressed lately. That's why he's been acting like this. Election coming up, he's got a lot of stress." The words flashed brightly in the back of his mind, freeing his father from any potential blame for all the hitting and beatings. He was just stressed. He would never act like this normally. Firion opened his eyes when the car came to a halt in front of his school.

"Firion."

"Yes Dad?"

"Have a nice day at school."

"I will."

"I love you Firion." Firion glanced over to his father, who in turn looked away. Mateus said it. Firion believed him. More then anything he believed those four little words. "Go make me a proud father Firion. Get all those A's. Show them that your not some worthless kid."

"I'll try."

"Don't try. Do it." With that being said, and Firion having nothing to say to his father, Firion got out of the car and slowly walked to the school, careful to check for any visible bruises. He made his way to the front door, opening it and nearly running into a blonde haired women.

"Oh! Firion, it's you." Cosmos said quietly, smiling.

"Hi Miss Cosmos." Firion said slowly, adverting her gaze away from her and quietly stepping around her. She frowned and followed him slowly.

"Is something wrong Firion? You seem somewhat down."

"I'm fine Miss Cosmos."

"Firion-" Cosmos was interrupted as Kain dashed by, grabbing Firion's hand, who in turn blushed.

"Hi Firion!" Kain said happily, a broad smile across his face. He turned to face Cosmos. "Hiya Cosmos, a nice day isn't it." Both Firion and Cosmos were silent, staring at Kain as if he were some kind of mutant. Happy Kain was…scary to be frank.

"H-Hello Kain." Cosmos started, trying to gain back her cool. Kain wasn't one for being happy or even smiling. In any encounter she had had with the youth he kept a cold demeanor, not taking unless needing to and even then, trying to strike up a conversation with his was like talking to a brick wall. You could talk as long as you want but you won't get a response.

"Come on Firion." Kain said pulling Firion away from Cosmos. Firion went without any real resistance, enjoying Kain's touch. Kain's smile faded and he sighed, the façade ended, and pulled Firion into the boy's bathroom. "Let me see." He said, locking the bathroom door and pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and lighting one up. Firion hesitated a moment and Kain's face softened. "Firion, you know me. I'm not going to hurt you." Firion nodded and slowly started to unbutton his shirt after removing the uniforms jacket. Firion wasn't quite sure when it had all started, his general attraction to Kain, but he didn't really care. It was nice to have someone care for him when so little people did. It had become a ritual for the both of them really over the last three years. Whenever Firion's father beat him he would find a way to go see Kain and Kain in turn would over support and a shoulder to cry on. Firion felt it was only natural that he developed feelings for the his blonde haired savior. Kain kept him sane. Kept him going. Firion slipped off his shirt and watched as Kain's eyes scanned all over the bruises on his body and Firion blushed, covering his chest. "Don't hide them from me, Firion. Please." There was a pleading tone in his voice and Firion moved his arms away. Kain approached him. "Do they hurt."

"A little." Firion confessed. He bite his lip and averted his eyes away from Kain. The sexual tension alone between the both of them was intense, let alone with the already tense situation they shared. Kain kissed his neck gently, lovingly.

"Can I help." He asked quietly. Firion nodded and felt a cool sensation attack his body as can gently, ever so gently, pressed his hand against Firion's side. If anyone where to barge in on them at that moment, it would appear that they were lovers, Kain kissing Firion and touching his waist in a loving way. In reality this was Kain's way of saying he was sorry. Sorry he couldn't stop Firion's abuse. Sorry he could do little to help. Sorry for the fight they had gotten into over the summer. Oh god the fight horrible. Firion shuddered as he remembered the way Kain had just left him alone. Mostly it was a way to say sorry for not returning his affection back to Firion. Kain just didn't feel the say way about him as he did Cecil. And Firion knew that. Kain kept running his hands up and down Firion's bruising, placing his left hand on Firion's other hip and doing the same as the right, first an icy cool sensation and then a nice warm one. Firion quivered under his light touch when he put his hands on his chest to continue healing the bruises. He couldn't actually heal them, or make them go away much to his frustration, but he could at least make them stop hurting for a while. "I'm sorry Firion." Kain whispered quietly against Firion's throat, causing Firion to quiver for an entirely different reason. Hands brushed against Firion's face and Kain gently held Firion's chin up so he could look at him. Firion's eyes darted around the room, avoiding eye contact. "Firion, look at me. Please." Firion did. Kain lightly pressed his lips against Firion's, muttering another sorry, and pulled the youth closer.

"Kain." Firion's voice was hardly above a whisper.

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I know." Kain said. A small silence enveloped the both of them, each enjoying the touch and feel of each other and hating it at the same time. "I'm sorry Firion. I really am."

"I know."

Kain had invited him to lunch with him and Cecil. Reluctant at first, Firion refused but eventually gave in. Now he sat with Kain and Cecil outside, eating his lunch and trying not to glare down the silver haired boy how had captured the heart of his Kain. "I need to stop referring to Kain as mine." Firion thought sadly. "He'll always be Cecil's, even if Cecil doesn't want him." Firion had to wonder why he put himself in this position and chance he got. It hurt to watch Kain try and flirt with Cecil, the later completely oblivious to his feelings. It hurt to watch the soft caresses and hugs, to watch his savior throw himself at Cecil only to be rejected completely. Yet, even though it hurt to watch, it still felt good to be near Kain. His savior.

**Such an oddity it is, that people can be brought together by something as ugly as war, pain, or suffering. But again, the persons in question doesn't matter, just the connection between the them. I remember how love can be formed from such emotions of pain or misery. I should know, I watched my brother find love with a girl named Garnet, and several others a few years before the events of this plays. From the ashes of fire a Phoenix rises, ever circling around and renewing everything, bringing with love.**

**Firion, trapped in several ways.  
><strong>

**Authors Notes: BWAHAHAHA *Reference to FF IX* I am having fun writing this. Anyway, yes I made Firion, Mateus's son, And I made it an abusive relationship. What can I say, Mateus is evil and controlling. I wanted to show more of a emotionally abusive side then a physical one, with Mateus setting goals to high and constantly belittling his son over small things. He is the town's Mayor Advisor and wants to be Mayor. I had to show his power hungry ways somehow. *Shrugs* As for the hole Firion/Kain thing. I adore this couple. I do. Cecil is unfortunately canonly straight and married to Rosa (dating her in my story) and thus will NEVER like Kain past a friendship based relationship. So I had to pair Kain with someone and Firion needed a friend. There is a somewhat sexual relationship between the two but it's hesitant because Kain know's that he only has sexual feelings for Firion (Being cockblocked by Rosa will do that to you) and that Firion has actual romantic feelings for him. Hence Kain saying "I'm sorry" like fifteen times. I plan on making them a thing…or maybe not. I enjoy torturing characters. OMG Guess who's "narrating" this whole story to. It's not a Cid BTW**

**I am sorry if these characters are being OOC**


	4. Lunneth Onion Knight

**It's interesting when new characters enter the play, especially when there completely unexpected. It's a fun and delightful twist and it's keeps the audience on their feet. "Who is this person?" or "What are their motives" or "Why are they there?" become key question to figuring out the newcomer and what they want. This is especially true when you transfer from one school to the next.**

Day 3**  
><strong>

Where was light? He was supposed to be here. Now he had no one to sit with and nearly all the tables were full of strangers he didn't know and really didn't want to talk to. He looked around at various students. None of them looked really…nice. He let out and a sigh, about to leave when he noticed a girl with mint color hair sitting alone. She looked kinda lonely. He shrugged. "Might as well try." Lunneth slowly made his way through the cafeteria to the girl. "Can I sit here?" Lunneth asked. Terra looked left to see a short boy in the schools uniform staring at her. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and he looked around the cafeteria. "I'm a freshmen."

"Oh." The girl smiled and slid over to allow him to sit. "My name is Terra." She smiled and stuck out her hand. Lunneth smiled back and shook her hand.

"My name is Lunneth, but a lot of people call me Onion." He set down his lunch and began to eat. "Oh? Why is that?" Terra asked.

"Cause I'm short." Lunneth said matter of factly, as if he expected her to know that. "Everyone from the orphanage calls me it." Terra nodded and smiled again.

"You mean the orphanage down on Slifer Street?"

"The very same!" Lunneth said happily. He liked this girl. She was the first student to talk to me in three days. Terra laughed and he flashed her a weird looked.

"Why's that so funny? Something about me being an orphan seems funny to you?" Lunneth pouted causing Terra to laugh more. He wasn't expecting her to laugh at him. He stared at her.

"No, no. It's just you look so happy and energetic. It's a Wednesday and your at school, your supposed to be a lethargic and grouchy." Terra said. Oh, he sighed inwards. She wasn't making fun of him. That was good.

"Well your not lethargic and grouchy." Lunneth countered. Terra frowned.

"That's cause I had to run here this morning." Terra said sadly. She paused for a moment and then smiled, masking the brief sadness. "But you, your like really energetic. It's cute." She could only laugh again as Lunneth blushed from her compliment.

"Thank you." Lunneth mumbled, looking away to hide his blush. What was with this girl and calling him cute. It was nice but embarrassing. Terra giggled lightly and watched the rest of the students pour into the cafeteria. "Can you tell me who's who in the school?" He looked back at her and smiled.

"Sure." She looked around the cafeteria. "Oh there is Mr. Tribal." She said pointing. "The guy with the silver hair?" Lunneth asked. "Yes. He's our drama teacher. Do you like drama and plays?"

"No, not really." He was never one for a play

"That there is Zidane Tribal, brother to Kuja. He's a total womanizer though." Terra said, frowning a bit as she remembered when he tried to hit on her.

"Is that a monkey tail?" Lunneth asked in disbelief. Now that was really weird…but so cool! Terra giggled again.

"You'll find a lot of the students here are "special" and stuff." Terra said.

"Are you special?" Lunneth asked. Terra smiled and looked around, Lunneth following where she looked. When she was satisfied no one was looking she put her hand under the table and scooted closer to Lunneth. She smiled at him again and giggled at the look of shock that crossed his face when a small fire started in her hand. He nearly cried out when the fire froze and then exploded in little lightning sparks. "That's amazing! Your like a superhero Terra!" Now it was her turn to blush. Man he wished he could do stuff like that. That would be awesome.

"Thank you." She said. "Okay now the guy next to him is Bartz." She watched Lunneth nod as she pointed at the brunette next to Zidane. "Nothing really special about him but from what I heard he's the son of two guys."

"Like as in their gay?" Lunneth asked. Terra nodded. "But how can they have a boy if there both guys? I thought that it was a man and a women."

"Through some scientific experiment." Terra said. "He's really nice though. Dresses kinda girly though. Really energetic." She looked around. "The tall guy behind them is Squall. He's…really quiet. Not exactly the most easy person to talk to. He likes being alone but somehow always manages to get dragged around everywhere by Zidane and Bartz. He's like their mother hen." Terra said giggled again. "Okay now that guy is Light."

"I know him, he walked me to the school and introduced me to Principle Cosmos. She was really pretty and he got a flushed being around. He doesn't talk much does he?" He remembered the incident two days ago when he had to get shown around school by Light. "I think he has a crush on Miss Cosmos." Lunneth thought,

"He has amnesia that's why. He was hired here as an assistant to the teacher since nobody knows his age or who he was. I heard he just showed up in town one night. Everyone just calls him light." Lunneth nodded. "Okay that would be Firion," She said pointing at the guy wearing a bandana. ",and that's Kain." She said point to the guy next to Firion. "Firion's dad is one of the assistant principles. Firion doesn't talk much but he told me he dreams of opening up a flower store."

"Uhuh." Lunneth said nodding. He was going to try and remember all these people.

"Kain is…well Kain is a mystery but he's best friends with Cecil." She said pointing at a guy with pale skin and snow white hair. "Cecil is a bit of an airhead but really nice." She giggled. "His brother Golbez is the P.E. instructor. He's strict but nice."

"Who's the girl?"

"That's Rosa. She's really nice but she can be kinda mean if you get to close to Cecil seeing as their dating and stuff. There's something going on between her and Kain I think." Terra said. "Okay now that's Cloud." She pointed at a tall spikey haired guy that had walked into the cafeteria. "The two girls hanging off of him are Tifa, the girl with the huge rack-" Terra smiled as Lunneth blushed again. "- and the other girl is Aerith. Aerith seems to be good friends with Firion. Anyway, those two girls have been fighting over Cloud since like the tenth grade."

"Wow"

"Yea I know. It's kinda said cause Cloud has turned down every girl in the school, he quiet popular with the ladies for some reason. I don't know why he's rather moody and-"

"Is he gay?" Lunneth ask in genuine curiosity. Terra paused to think. "I mean if he's turned down every girl in school…" Lunneth let his sentence trail off. Terra shrugged.

"Maybe." She looked around again. "OH! That's Tidus over there." She said pointing. "He our schools star player."

"What's he play?"

"Blitzball."

"What's that?" He felt rather stupid for not knowing "Oh please don't let her think that I'm a huge idiot or something." Terra smiled.

"When the next game comes I'll take you, kay?"

"Wow! Really!" Lunneth asked, smiling big.

"God you are so cute." Terra said again, causing Lunneth to blush again.

"Wait a minute…HEY!" Lunneth stood up and scanned the cafeteria, noticing the silver haired boy who had to escort him to lunch. He had gotten so into the conversation with his new friend he completely spaced about Light leaving him to fend on his own. "That guy left me all alone!" Lunneth fumed, moving away from the table and towards Light, Terra close behind. "You!" Light looked over.

"Oh there you." He said quietly.

"Is that all you can say!" Lunneth said, voice rising. "You left me to fend for myself!"

"You look like you managed well enough little Onion." Light said, a small smile across his face and he watched Lunneth get all worked up. Wasn't his fault the kid couldn't bother to wait a few extra minutes for him to arrive. Terra giggled and Light looked at her. "It already looks like you made a friend little Onion."

"Well uh…yea I did." Lunneth said, turning back to Terra.

"So stop getting so worked up over nothing." Light concluded. "Now I have things to attend to, run along and go play with your new friend."

"Hmph I will." Lunneth said, turning on a heel and grabbing Terra's hand, pulling her back to the table they were sitting at, Terra trying to suppress a bit of laughter. She was glad she had met Lunneth. He was funny.

"So Terra where do you live?" Lunneth asked as the both of them exited the school, the bell still going off.

"Oh..I live on Broad Street." She said quietly. "So when are you going home?" He watched as she looked around. Was she trying to get rid of him. He frowned a bit.

"Well I was hoping to walk you home-"

"Ah! What, n-no you can't Terra stammered out. The look of utter disappointment must have been seeable on Lunneth's face because Terra quickly added in "My dad is coming to pick me up."

"Oh." Lunneth said. "Can I meet your dad." Terra paled considerably.

"N-No!" She stammered. Lunneth pouted.

"Why not?"

"Well my dad is a bit-"

"!" A loud shrill voice called across the parking lot. "TERRRRRRA PAPA IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" Loud obnoxious laughter could be hear and Terra cringed. Lunneth remained silent, his hand tightening a bit on hers. A man came prancing, literally prancing over to Terra. He wore a lab coat with several dark stains, some Lunneth swore were blood. His hair was messy and sticking out in everywhere although some of it was combed back as if in an attempt to look normal. The man wore stripped pants with a black and white poka-dotted shirt. All in all the man looked to be dressed by a blind nun. "Hello Terra!" The man clapped his hands together once and intertwined his fingers, grinning at Terra. His eyes ran down Terra's arm and say Lunneth's hold her hand.

"Hello….Papa." Terra said reluctantly. Her face was bright red. She knew people were looking there way. She wanted, at the moment, for the earth to swallow her, to vanish, disappear, to simply stop existing. This was so embarrassing.

"Ohohohohoh." The man laughed. "Who's this."

"My name is Lunneth sir." Lunneth said, tightening his fingers around Terra's.

"You remind me of an onion….aren't you a little small to be in high school, kid?"

"Dad, please-"

"I'm not that small!" Lunneth said, face red. Man he was getting sick of people calling him onion or small. It was starting to piss him of for a lack of a better word.

"Ohohohohoh feisty!" The man laughed. "Come on Terra, time to come home to Papa." With that the man pranced back to his car and honked the horn several times.

"Your dad is-"

"A freak, I know." Terra said avoiding eye contact with Lunneth. "I got to go or he'll start-" She was interrupted by several car honks, her father waving his hand out of the door and yelling her name with maddening resolve. She quickly pulled away and ran to the car after muttering a quick goodbye, covering her face the entire time.

"Bye…" Lunneth said.

"How was school?" Miss Cod asked as Lunneth walked in. He gazed up at her. She was wearing her standard outfit, a black suit and with stockings, her grey hair slicked back and her red birthmark, the shape of a heart on her forehead, stood out against her pale complexion. He knew that she didn't really care. She never really cared, asking that question was just something she did, like an automatic greeting when the kids of the orphanage got home from school.

"It was okay. I made a friend." Lunneth said. Miss Cod arched her eyebrow in a questioning gaze.

"Oh, really? Who was it if I may ask."

"A girl. Here name is Terra." Lunneth said. He noticed a strange glint in Miss Cod's eyes. As if she were trying to remember something.

"Terra….that names sounds familiar. What's her last name?"

"Branford." Lunneth said. A small smile crept across Miss Cod's face.

"Ah the harlequin's daughter. Oh the irony." When she didn't bother to clarify he walked to his room, setting down his bag and starting his homework.

The phone rang clearly in the spacious house of Branford home. "I'll get it." Terra said quietly as she stood up from the table. Kefka smiled at her oddly and she hurried to get the phone before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello." A female voice purred. "Is this the Branford family?"

"Yes." Terra said slowly.

"This must be Terra. May I talk to your father." The voice asked. Terra shivered. There was dark intent in that voice.

"Kefk-" She shook her head. "DAD! Phone!" She shouted. Kefka pushed her away when he grabbed the phone.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello~?" He asked into the phone, laughing madly.

"Hello Harlequin." The voice said.

"Ah, the old crone. How the hell are you?" Kefka shouted into the phone.

"Don't you ever shut up, you stupid clown?"

"Awwww that's no way to talk to an old friends!" Kefka laughed again.

"We were hardly friends Kefka. I only called to talk to you about our "kids."

"Ohohohoho do tell me." Kefka purred.

**But mere players in this play all orchestrated by a higher power. Three out of twelve destined actors for the play I see. The third being the smallest of them all. Lunneth "Onion" Knight, orphan and student at Dissidia Academy. It's so interesting to see how new plays act once introduced, Lunneth the first of three actors to be introduced.**

**Author Note: ..WRITE. I don't like Onion Knight cause I don't play as him.**


	5. Kain HighwindCecil Harvey

**Author Notes: First off, WARNING! This chapter contains SEX. SEEEEEEEEEEEX. GAY SEX. Anal, oral, all of it. You have been warned. Anyway, HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER. I was trying to do a more Kain focused chapter because Cecil and Rosa flirting is boring and such. Plus I love Kain and Cecil. It makes me happy face. Took six pages in my word document . Damn UP NEXT IS TERRA! SO YAY A TERRA FOCUSED CHAPTER. Is it sad if Terra was the first character to level 100?  
><strong>

**I just simply **_**love **_**the idea of love triangles. The anger, jealously, lust. All of it as two people fight for one. It's highly amusing. The idea and addition of a love triangle adds a bit more of suspense to a play, the audience wonder **_**who **_**the girl will end up with. Or in this case, who the **_**boy **_**will end up with.**

Day 4

Kain could feel the glass beginning to crack under his tightening grip as he watched Rosa and Cecil flirt, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. Rosa interlocked her fingers with Cecil's and she smiled at him. He smiled back and laid her head on Cecil's shoulder. Golbez put his hand on Kain's shoulder and the youth's hand relaxed on the poor glass cup. He wished he hadn't told Rosa of his feelings for Cecil, then he wouldn't have had to watch the display of affections between her and Cecil. He sighed- "May I be excused?"- and got up, walking to the kitchen filling his cup with water. Golbez quietly excused himself and followed the youth into the kitchen.

"Kain?" He asked, voice heavy with worry. He walked over to him and place a thick hand on the boy's shoulder. Kain let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are you alright?"

"Yea." Kain replied quietly. "It's just to early in the morning to be watching the both of them flirting and making me feel sick." Kain glanced at the clock above the kitchen stove. It read Seven- fifteen. They would have to leave for school in a few minutes.

"Kain, you are like a second brother to me, and I let you stay here with Cecil and I because of that." Golbez started. "Please tell me what troubles you."

"You already know that Golbez."

"I am not blind Kain. You don't act like that even when you do witness Cecil and Rosa like that. Something else is bothering you." Kain groaned. Golbez, every the source of sensing things you wish he won't not notice. "Please tell me Kain."

"Firion."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Firion." Kain said. Golbez frowned, confusion clear on his face.

"Firion? How so? As far as I can tell the boy worships the ground you walk on-" Kain groaned. "- and I don't really see how you can have a problem with him." Off course Golbez noticed, he always noticed. "If your wondering how I knew about the both of you, I have eyes. It's not that hard to see how he feels about you."

"But you can't seem to notice about the bruises can you?" Kain thought sourly. He sighed and turned to look at Golbez. "His feelings for me _are _the problem." Golbez sat at the table and motioned for Kain to sit next to him, which he did. Cecil walked in, school bag thrown over his shoulder, with Rosa not far behind.

"Brother," Cecil breathed. ",were going to be late for school."

"Then walk Cecil." Golbez said, offering him a smile. "I have to talk to Kain about something." Kain looked away to avoid seeing the breath feeling of hurt the would be clear in his friends eyes.

"But-"

"Come on Cecil." Rosa said, pulling him out of the room. Golbez and Kain were silent until they heard the front door slam shut, Golbez patiently waiting for Kain to continue.

"I won't go into detail, because you _clearly _don't notice it, which seems odd seeing as you notice _everything _else but Firion relies on my for support and friendship." Golbez nodded slowly, listening intently. "This…reliance has gone on for three years, since freshmen year. It was over that time the Firion had developed feelings for me."

"I see."

"Do you remember last summer…when he had come over and then around an hour later I abruptly left in a hurry?" Kain asked quietly, old memories starting to resurface in his mind. Golbez nodded.

"Yes I do. I'm guessing this relates?"

"Yes. Last summer Kain had confessed to me that he loved me and when I didn't understand he tried to convey his feelings through a kiss. I pushed him away, for some reason I felt like I was betraying my feelings for Cecil by allowing to him to kiss me and I didn't speak to him the rest of the summer. When he _needed _me." All he could think of was the look of sheer sadness that had crossed Firion's face when he pushed him away, and he heard himself saying-

"_Get out." Kain said slowly, whipping his mouth and glaring at Firion. Looks of sadness and hurt passed by Firion's eyes, the youth practically begging him to take what he said back with his eyes. "OUT!" Kain screamed, Firion flinching out of instinct, silent tears running down his face. _

"_I'm sorry Kain, really. Please I…I didn't mean to-" Kain hadn't let Firion finish, he had just shoved the crying youth out of the way and ran down the stairs out of the house, feeling dirty and disgusting. How could Firion kiss him when he so clearly knew how he felt about Cecil. How could he betray his feelings for Cecil and allow Firion to kiss him._

Kain shook his head, pushing the memory away. It had been very simple. He had completely rejected poor Firion and left him alone, leaving the poor boy to be beaten by his father with no one to help. He could feel his nails digging into the table as feelings of guilt and remorse washed over him. Golbez once again put his hand on Kain's shoulder to calm him. "In short, I hurt Firion badly and I can't think of a way to make it up to him. A way to say I'm sorry for the pain I caused him." He gritted his teeth. "Words won't make the gap the formed between fade. I can't think of anything to help." Kain said. "Because Firion deserves better." He thought. "He deserves everything that he wants."

"You think that?" Golbez asked quietly. Kain cursed himself for letting that slip out. "Do you honestly think that Kain?" Kain went silent and took a moment to consider it. Did he? The more he thought of it the worse Kain felt. Friends since the third grade, Firion and himself were close friends. When Firion would come in with bruises Kain would try to help him feel better, to make him laugh and smile, to wipe away the sadness that Firion felt. As the years continued they grew closer and Kain could pretty much call them brothers.

"Yes." Kain concluded. "But there is a problem."

"Which would be?"

"He loves me but all I can feel for him a sexual desire, a lust brought on by your brothers constant flirting with Rosa." Kain said softly.

"How do you know it isn't more?" Golbez asked.

**Later**

He knew something was wrong. Firion wasn't at school and Kain, knowing had hard Firion strives to get perfect A's a per his fathers commands, wouldn't miss school even if he were deathly ill. Something had to be wrong. "May I be excused Mr. Golbez?" Kain asked. He could feel his classmates eyes settle on his, as well as Golbez's. He stared hard at Golbez, trying to convey a sense of emergency in his eyes so that Golbez may understand.

"Yes." Golbez simply said, nodding slowly. Kain was out the door in a second, not really caring what the rest of the class would think at his sudden need to leave. He made his way out of the school and took the streets, running towards Firion's house, assuming the worse.

"He's been beaten badly." He thought. "Or he's in the hospital or dead." He ran faster and then turned up Firion's driveway, fear coming in great waves. He could barely contain his worry and fear for his friend as he pounded on the front door, his first splitting open and a bit of blood leaking down his hand. The door slowly opened and to his relief he saw Firion's face, or at least half of it.

"Kain?" Firion asked, eyes darting around as if he was worried someone else was there behind Kain. "What are you doing here?" The anger and worry were clear in his voice and Kain simply forced the door open, slamming it behind him.

"What the fuck Firion!" He started. "Do you know how worried I was-" His voice died as he saw the large ugly marks across Firion's face and chest, deep blacks and purples. All anger faded and he quickly embraced Firion, Firion letting out a small gasp. "I was so fucking worried Firion." Kain confessed.

"Y-You were?'

"Yes." Kain breathed. "I thought you were dead or in the hospital or…or…" Kain's sentence died off as he held Firion close, just glad to see he was okay.

"I'm sorry for worrying Kain-"

"Don't you DARE apologize Firion." Kain said, staring at him intently, steel grays eyes meeting aqua ones. "I should be the one apologizing…" He pulled Firion into another hug and buried his face in Firion's neck, letting held-back tears fall. Through everything Firion was there for him and he abandoned him when he needed him. He couldn't do anything to stop Firion's abuse because Firion wouldn't let him. "I should have never abandoned you last summer. You loved me and I pushed you away. Nothing I can do will make up for that but….But I want to try Firion." Firion could only remain quiet as Kain held him, mind running rampant over the sudden personality change.

"Kain you…you have to go. Now." Firion stressed. When Kain didn't budge he tried to move away, Kain holding on tight.

"Why?"

"My..my dad will be home in a few hours and if he think someone came over he will…"

"Beat you?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go to your room." Kain said quietly as he pulled back. Firion tried to hide his blush as dirty perverted thoughts came to mind as he tried to find a way to get Kain to leave. Kain grabbed his hands and rubbed Firion's palms with his thumbs, pulling him towards the stairs. Firion followed.

The first thing Kain noticed about Firion's room is that it was _clean_. Not just clean but CLEAN. Every spot and inch of his room was extremely clean. The walls and corners were spotless and cobweb free. The floor was vacuumed and free of clothes, books, and stuff usually found on the floor of teenage boys. His desk was also spotless, all his papers were straight and ordered and his closet, the doors being opened, were full of clothes separated into two types of shirts and pants. In short Firion's room was perfection. Even his bed looked perfect. Not a crease or wrinkle in sight. "Holy shit." Kain murmured.

"Do you like my room?" Firion asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Firion this is like the most fucking clean room ever. It's like god's room!" Kain exclaimed turning to look at Firion. Firion blushed and tried to hide his face. Kain gently took Firion's face in his hands and made him face him, steel eyes staring at aqua ones again. "It's perfect. Like you Firion." With that said, Kain kissed Firion, the youth giving out a small gasp as Kain's tongue pressed against his lips, asking for entrance. Firion parted his lips more to allow Kain's tongue in, the older male pushing Firion gently to the bed and exploring his mouth with his tongue. Kain pulled back a bit. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Continue?" Firion thought. "Continue to what-" His breath hitched in his throat and his face went redder as he understood Kain's meaning. He wanted sex.

"I-I…Kain…I don't.." Firion stammered. "I can't just give my body away to someone who I can't even be with." Firion said sadly, looking away and expecting Kain to get angry. Instead he leant down and blew into Firion's ear.

"Then let me be your boyfriend." Kain simply whispered. He felt Firion tense up under him.

"W-What?" Firion managed to stammer out.

"Be my boyfriend. Be mine. Show me how you truly feel about…and let me show you how I feel."

"Your lying Kain." Firion said softly. Kain blinked.

"What?" Kain asked. He had expected Firion to jump for joy…not call him a lair.

"You just want someone to fuck because you can't have Cecil." Firion said, pushing Kain off. "Just go home Kain." Kain frowned but got up and walked to the door.

"Sure, it's true I love Cecil…but I also care about you and I want you to be happy Firion. Plus…Cecil will never love me back, I know that. I don't want to keep hurting over someone I'll never have, much like you are Firion. I understand you. I know you. I find you attractive and I just want a chance for that attraction to develop into something more then just a need to fuck you Firion. I just wanted a chance for us both to be happy…and that's the truth." He turned to leave when Firion called out his name. He turned to see Firion staring at him, tears running down his beaten face.

"You mean it?" Firion asked, voice somewhat chocked. Kain nodded.

"Yes. Firion Palmecia, will you be my boyfriend?" Kain asked. Firion smiled wide and nodded.

"Y-Yes!" Firion said. Kain walked back over and kissed Firion once, gently.

"I really want nothing more then this to work out." Kain said quietly and in truth, he did. Tired of going after Cecil, who would never love him, he just wanted to move on. For the feelings to fade and die. Now he had a chance for that to happen.

"Me too Kain." Firion said. Kain kissed him again and Firion wrapped his arms around Kain's neck as Kain laid him on the bed. He blushed as Kain removed his shirt, showing off his chiseled abs. Kain smiled at him, a warm and vibrant smile as opposed to the ones he often forced. He smiled back, feeling happier then in a long time. Kain kissed him again.

"Why did he beat you this time?"

"I told him that I liked a boy." Firion said in between. Kain cringed and pulled away a bit.

"I'm sorry Firion." He said quietly. "All I ever do is cause you pain."

"No Kain you don't-"

"I do." Kain yelled. Firion cringed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kain said quickly, kissing Firion over and over. "God I am so messed up." Kain said, tear pricking at his eyes again.

"No." Firion whispered.

"Yes I am." Kain said. "I can never get near anyone, I'm bitter and mean and cold. I've been hurting you for the last three years, ignoring your advancing, basically flaunting my feelings for Cecil in front of you. I just want to find a way to say…to say I'm sorry." Kain whispered.

"Then kiss me." Firion whispered back. Kain did.

**Meanwhile**

"Brother where is Kain." Cecil asked Golbez, a tad concerned that Kain hadn't bothered to wait behind after gym for him. "I haven't seen him after he left."

"He went to Firion's, Cecil." Golbez said quietly, organizing papers and putting a bit of equipment away that his students had used. Rosa walked into the gym with a quiet "Hello Cecil, Golbez" and took her place by Cecil. He glance back to his brother to seek confusion clearly written across his face. Golbez sighed inwardly. True to Kain's words Cecil was thick headed and ever trusting. It was as if he couldn't notice anything out of the norm. for him. It didn't once occur to him that his best friend was a bit quiet, a bit farther away, but why should he. Naivety was practically Cecil's middle name. He could have guessed Cecil's next question.

"Why is he at Firion's house?" Cecil asked. Bingo. Golbez simply turned around and shrugged,

"You'll have to ask Kain himself then Cecil if you wish to know." Golbez said. Cecil nodded and Rosa frowned a tad. "Actually I was wondering if I could talk to Rosa for a minute." Rosa seemed to pale a bit and Cecil smiled at her, clearly not noticing.

"Of course brother." Cecil said. He kissed Rosa and then walked out. Rosa waited until she was sure Cecil was gone before she said anything.

"Cecil will never want Kain, so what's the problem?" She asked quietly, avoiding eye contact with Golbez. He frowned and stepped foreword.

"All I have to say to you is stop." Golbez said.

"Stop?" She asked, looking at him. "Stop what?"

"Stop parading the fact your dating Cecil in front of Kain as if he's some trophy to be won. I don't like it Rosa and if it continues, you shall be banned from my house."

**Meanwhile (Again)**

Firion gasped as Kain's fingers entered him, pushing in and stretching him wide in preparation. He blushed as Kain trailed kisses down his body, cooling his lips a tad via magic in order to again help heal near bruises that marked his body. His head was swimming from the sensations and everything that happened. The school year had already started and he was already getting a boyfriend. And it was Kain of all people. Firion let out a small gasp as Kain licked his navel. Kain chuckled at the sit before him as he pushed his fingers in deeper. Firion, his face red and making small noises of pleasure. If only it were Cecil- Kain erased that thought before it could even form and pulled his fingers out. "You got a condom?" Firion asked, voice heavy with lust.

"No." Kain said before lining himself up.

"Good, I want all of you." Firion said, blushing more. Kain only smiled and he pushed the tip of his cock in, moaning lightly at the sudden heat. Firion cringed and Kain hugged him, pulling him up so he was sitting in Kain's lap and held him close.

"Focus on me Firion. Breath." Kain commanded. He waited for Firion steadied his breathing before beginning to push in more, eye focused on Firion's. "If it hurts to much tell me." Firion nodded and cringed again, breathing heavy. Kain moaned lightly as he and muscle enveloped his cock and he continued to push until it was all the way in Firion. "I'm going to start thrusting, Firion." Kain breathed. He pushed Firion up and bit and thrusted in and out, letting out small moans. Eventually pain gave way to pleasure and Firion moaned with him, nearly letting out a scream as Kain hit his prostate and a tingling sensation went up his spine.

"K-Kain!" Firion called out, holding tight to Kain.

"Am I hurting you?" Kain asked, worry in his eye.

"H-Hit there again." Firion panted. Kain smirked and thrusted again, hitting the prostate and making Firion give out a loud moan. Kain pulled Firion close and continued to thrust, his chiseled stomach and abs rubbing against Firion's cock. Firion continued to moan as Kain continued thrusting. He sat back a bit on the bed and placed his hands on Firion's waist, thrusting harder. He gripped Firion's cock and began to rub it, slowly at first, teasingly, and then started thrusting harder. He came hard into Firion's ass and leapt up to kiss Firion's roughly. Without bothering to pull out he flipped Firion onto his back.

"K-Kain?" Firion asked, his cock twitching as pre-cum leaked out and ran down the side.

"My turn to make you feel good." Kain said, pulling out and pushing Firion's legs open. He took the throbbing member in his mouth and watched as Firion squirmed, moans coming out of his mouth over and over. He teased Firion and licked Firion's slit rapidly, hearing Firion mewl in pleasure.

"Kain pleeeeease." Firion begged. Kain stopped and pulled up, purposely brushing his teeth against the head. He smiled.

"Please what Firion?"

"Please make me cum." Firion begged.

"Gladly." Kain said, taking Firion in his mouth again and sucking. He felt Firion's fingers entangled in his hair and hummed against Firion's cock, making the younger youth gasp. He laughed a bit, which came out as another hum and sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down, making Firion gasp and pull a bit on Kain's hair. Eventually the younger youth came, giving out a loud moan, and Kain swallowed, not really caring that he was defying like seventeen safe-sex rules. "K-Kain that was amazing-" Firion started before he heard the front door slam shut. "Mateus." Firion breathed, his entire body tensing up. Kain was up immediately, throwing his clothes on and tossing Firion's his. It amazed him how gracefully and fast Kain could move. He gave a startled yelp as Kain started to dress him.

"Grab a bunch of your notes and follow after me in ten seconds. Now." Kain said quietly, heading out the door. Firion quickly grabbed a few notes and such, his heart beating as he counted to ten. Kain flew down the stairs but slowed down as he approached the bottom.

"Who are you?" A voice bellowed. Kain looked over to see a tall man with long silver hair that was a beautiful shade of purple at the tips. He was wearing a black suit with golden trim and had piercing yellow eyes that seemed to try and stare him down. Kain swallowed and then smiled.

"You must be Firion's father." Kain said slowly, castiously. "I'm a friend of your son's." He heard Firion come down the stairs slowly and pass him a bunch of paper. "Oh thanks Firion." Kain said, taking the in his hand and placing them in his bag that he left by the stairs.

"Firion, why is this man here?" Mateus asked, his voice icy cool. "I said no one could come over."

"Oh! I'm sorry sir!" Kain exclaimed, showing fake alarm. "I kinda just pushed my way in. You see I just fail at science," Kain explained, eyeing the notes to make sure he knew what subject he had to lie about. ", your son just excels at it. He has the highest grade in the class. A straight one-hundred, right Firion?" He looked to see Firion nod. "So I thought I could borrow his notes…or maybe get him to tutor me, seeing he's so smart." Firion's father looked rather pleased and actually smiled at him.

"I am so glad to hear my Firion has his peers asking him for help. Makes me smile to know my boy is extremely bright," Mateus said. Firion seemed to visably calm down. "Did I hear you mention something about tutoring…"

"Kain sir. It's Kain and yes I did. I mean if it's okay with you of course. I don't want to take up to much of Firion's time with you away of course." Kain said, a smiling etched across his face. Kain could on smirk on the inside, playing at the mans need for perfection by saying how perfect Firion was at school, which wasn't far from the truth.

"No, I'm sure Firion would be happy to tutor you of course." Mateus said. "Plus he could use an income if your going to be paying him."

"Would it be okay if he came over tonight to help me. We have a test coming up and I am less then prepared." Kain asked, praying the man would say yes. Mateus frowned a bit staring at Firion's ugly bruise.

"Oh I'm sure no one will notice the mark of his face." Kain said. He turned and playfully hit Firion in the arm. "You need to stop walking into the walls man." Mateus smiled. That was good.

"Well if Firion wants to then yes he may go over to help." Mateus said. Firion smiled. "Go get dressed Firion." Mateus said. Kain had never seen Firion run so fast in his life.

**Meanwhile (Again. Again)**

Golbez sang happily, stiring a few ingrediants into a bowl as Cecil read from a cookbook. "Okay now add three eggs brother." Cecil said happily. He turned and saw Rosa setting the table. She turned and smiled at him and then went back to setting the table. The phone rang, "I'll get it!" and Rosa ran to grab it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello Rosa." Kain said, little emotion gracing her voice. Rosa frowned, remembering the conversation she had with Golbez earlier.

"Golbez." She said and walked over to hand him the phone.

"Hello?" Kain asked.

"Can I bring Firion over for dinner and tutoring?" Kain asked.

**Ah, I just love watching love bloom into a beautiful flower. The sex wasn't bad either**


	6. Terra

**Villains are evil. They conspire, they plot, the do. It is their nature but not a villains are evil because they want to be. Some are evil because they have to be if they want to protect to others. These "villains" give up their happiness to save others, even if it'll cost them the most pain.**

Day 5

"_You are not to see that boy again my sweet."_

The words clearly rang in her head, shining like neon. Not a threat but a warning that rang clear. If you hang out with him I will hurt him is what it said. Now Terra stalked the schools like someone who had committed a crime, trying to avoid the short boy who sought her friendship. She ducked and weaved this way and that to avoid the coming onslaught of students, holding her books tightly to her chest, as she made her way by the students. "Please don't let him find me, please don't let him find me, please don't let him find me." She prayed. "Please don't let him-"

"TERRA!"A familiar voice called out. She froze instantly. She had been lucky yesterday in avoiding but now he had seen her. She frowned and considered running away when he caught up to her and smiled brightly. "Hiya Terra, I missed you." Lunneth said happily. Terra cringed a tad and tried to steady her beating heart. This was going to hurt.

"Go away Lunneth." She chocked out. Confusion passed the boys face. "Now."

"What?"

"I SAID GO LUNNETH!" Terra snapped, Lunneth cringing and backing up.

"B-But why?" Lunneth asked, hurt in his eyes.

"Because…" She bite her lip, searching for anything to say. "Because your annoying! You follow me like a stupid puppy! Why are you even here, you an orphan!" It took everything for her not to start crying. Of course Lunneth did more then enough for the both of them as tears started streaming down his face in heavy lines, people looking at the both of them. She turned away, tear pricking at her eyes and starting to walk, doing her best not to run back and apologize. The first one to actually talk to him and she had get rid of him. Lunneth started to cry and then stopped. Terra turned to see a silver haired man pushing him into a classroom, Lunneth looking at her and crying, eyes pleading for her to come back. Oh god she was going to lose it. She ran to the girls bathroom, flinging her books and bag to the side and ran into on of the stales. She slumped to the floor and started to cry, abandoning all reason to not cry, not caring who saw or heard. He was always like this, that bastard Kefka, the man who made her life miserable. Anytime something nice came into her life he would ruin it. Always. "I hate you Kefka. I hate you so much." She whispered.

**Yes it is sad when the villain is just an ill pawn of fate. A toy to others to be used to hurt and to be hurt.**

The rest of the day was horrible as most of her classes were with Lunneth, the boy not showing up to any of them. The long walk home was miserable. She was to tired to begin with. To emotionally weakened and as she walked up the driveway to her house, hate began to bubble in her stomach. Always. He always ruined everything. She hated him. HATED him. The door burst open and her father came prancing out, smiling madly at her. "House was school my sweet?"

"Miserable." Terra said, not bothering to hide the hate in her voice. Kefka frowned a tad.

"Awwww why?"

"Why?" Terra asked back in disbelief. "WHY! YOU KNOW WHY YOU ASSHOLE! YOU MADE ME STOP BEING FRIENDS WITH THE ONLY PERSON AT SCHOOL WHO TALKS TO ME YOU ASSHOLE! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" She screamed. Kefka only smiled at her, making her angrier and angrier.

"Ohohohohoh so my little mouse is upset and angry." Kefka mocked. "I like it, ehehehehe. Of course it wasn't MY idea to take you away from your little friend there. I thought he was cute!" Kefka cackled as Terra frowned.

"It…wasn't?"

"Oh nononononono I don't like my little mouse being so sad. It makes you boring and uninteresting. I HATE the uninteresting my sweet. Oh no it was someone else's idea, ehehehehe." He began to prance around her, laughing over and over.

**(Meanwhile)**

**A crooked smile spread across her face as she watched Lunneth come home, shoulders slumped, eyes red and fists clenched. She frowned when a silver haired man followed him in. "Lunneth…who's this?" She asked. Then she saw the monkey tail and frowned even more. **

"**Hello." The man said, smiling at her, a slight sneer on his face. "Lunneth felt down today so I talked with him and offered to escort him home. The boy was quite upset. His friend had yelled at him." Lunneth nodded and slowly made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom. "So, old crone," The silver hair man purred. "am I to believe this was your doing?"**

"**Hello Narcisist." Miss Cod said. "And yes it does."**

"**I figured, you just have a knack for making people miserable."**


	7. Bartz

**OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT TO DO BARTZ BEFORE TETRRA! So I had to throw this together to make it up for you guys. I kinda just winged it. XD  
><strong>

"Dudes we got to do something." Bartz said, running his fingers threw Zidane's hair. The blonde Genome mewled and wrapped his tail around Bartz's waist. Squall sighed and rolled his eyes. It was Saturday and Bartz had invited both Zidane and Squall over for the day. Both had arrived around the same time and Bartz father had greeted them both with a big "Hello" before hugging them both. Now he sat, watching teenage hormones at work between Bartz and Zidane. Seriously what was it with these two and their constant little affections for each other. It was obvious what they were doing they just weren't going to admit what it meant.

"Why don't you two just go out already?" Squall asked, a tad annoyed at their constant affections.

"What?" Bartz asked, still continuing to run his fingers through Zidane's hair.

"You heard me." Squall said. "You two are always like this. Your playing with his hair, Zidane is rubbing your back, you two sleep in the same bed whenever either you sleeps over to my house or each others." He watched as both Zidane and Bartz blushed, laughing nervously. "Well?"

"I don't like Bartz." Zidane mumbled, looking away and blushing. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Zidane, I've none the both of you since Kindergarten. If I said something like that you would fire back a comment of sorts, laugh and then go and do something else."

"Yea, so?"

"Your not doing it now."

"Well what about Garnet?" Bartz asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"What about her?" Squall asked. "We both know Zidane is a womanizer and the two are constantly breaking up and getting back together. It would be easier if the both of you just got together." Zidane frowned, clearly not liking about being talked about.

"So?" Zidane asked.

"Just admit you like Bartz, Zidane." Squall said coolly. "Bartz, do you like Zidane?"

"Um well…I mean well…your are kinda cute Zidane…and your pretty nice to me and girls don't really notice me…" Bartz's face was almost as red as Zidane's.

"…" Zidane remained silent.

"Kiss him." Squall said bluntly.

"W-What?" Bartz asked.

"Kiss him." Squall said again. "I mean if Zidane has no feelings for you I don't think he would mind-"

"HELL NO!" Zidane shouted, frowning. "I'm not kissing him!"

"Chicken." Bartz said, smirking.

"…What did you just call me?" Zidane asked, fists clenched.

"He called you a chicken Zidane, you kinda are if you can't kiss him-"

"Oh just kiss me!" Zidane said, flinging Bartz to his bed and roughly kissing him. Bartz gave out a small gasping sound and wrapped his arms around Zidane's neck, Squall smirking smugly. Knew it. He waited a few moments….okay this was going a little to far. He wanted to prove a point not watch the two make out and knowing how fast Zidane works it was going to go past them just making out.

"Okay you two you can stop-" The bedroom door opened and Bartz's father Gilgamesh walking in.

"Bartz, would you and your friends like-" The sentence died off as he saw his son kissing the blonde genome.

"Uhh..h-hi dad." Bartz stammered.

"Oh my god…"

"Uh wait dad, it's not what it looks like-"

"HONEY! OUR SON HAS A BOYFRIEND! AND IT'S THE BLONDE MONKEY! I WIN THE BET!" Gilgamesh shouted, smiling and laughing triumphantly. "Oh my god you two are so cute!"

"Uh….thanks dad?" Bartz said slowly. Ex slowly approach the bedroom and looked in, Squall trying his hardest to keep his composure and not laugh his ass off.

"It appears he does, Gilgamesh." Ex said slowly, studying the two. "Use a condom." With that he left, Bartz face bright red.

"DAD WERE WEREN'T GONNA DO THAT! SQUALL IS HERE!" Bartz yelled.

"So you would do it if I weren't here?" Squall snickered.

"Yes." Bartz replied curtly. Then blushed again. "No, wait! That's not what I meant!" Bartz stammered out, staring at his father. "I swear!" Squall couldn't help it, he started laughing. Then Gilgamesh. Then Zidane. "Oh you guys can all go fuck yourselves."


	8. Cloud Strife

**Death is such a sad thing. It hurts, it destroys, it ruins. It brings people to the brink and makes people realize that life is not infinite but can come to a very abrupt halt when people least expect it.**

"He's staring at you again."

"No he's not."

"Dude he totally is!"

"No he's not."

"Dude just look at him!"

"Fine." Squall sighed and averted his gaze slightly to stare, or rather glare, at a blonde youth with hair that had seemed to defy gravity. The youth in turn quickly averted his gaze and Zidane giggled, kicking him playfully. Squall frowned and kicked him back, hard, and Zidane cringed.

"Play nice you two." Bartz said, smiling at the both of them. "And he was staring at you."

"So?" Squall asked.

"Dude ask him out!" Zidane exclaimed.

"No."

"Why not?" Bartz asked.

"I'm not gay." Squall said curtly. A small silence enveloped the three friends until both Zidane and Bartz burst out laughing, their faces red with humor. Squall frowned again. "What's so funny?"

"You dude, please we know all about you and Seifer." Zidane exclaimed. The both of them laughed even harder when Squall face first paled and then went scarlet red. "Just ask him out."

"No."

"Well at least say hi to him Squall." Bartz said quietly. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't even know him."

"Oh we can fix him up!" Zidane turned in his seat and yelled: "TERRA!" Squall watched as a green haired girl looked up and smiled before running over.

"Hi guys." She said quietly. "What did you need?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us about Cloud, the guy over there." Bartz said pointing. Squall slapped his hand. "Ow!"

"Don't point idiot." Squall snapped. Terra smiled again nervously.

"Well his name is Cloud Strife, he lives with Tifa Lockhart and Aerith Gainsborough with Aerith's uncle Cid. Um..he's kinda quiet and keeps to himself."

"That's all?" Zidane asked.

"Yea…umm why?"

"He has the hots for Squall and we're trying to hock them up." Bartz said happily, smiling at Terra and locking hands with Zidane.

"Oh my god Squall that's so cute!" Terra exclaimed. Squall sighed and get up.

"I'm leaving."

All three of the others let out a long "Awwwwww" and he sighed, sitting back down. He glanced back at Cloud, eyes lowered so Cloud wouldn't notice he was staring at him. Cloud was in fact, staring at him, curiosity clear in his eyes. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, Cloud was anything but unattractive, but after Seifer and the whole ordeal with him and Rinoa, dating wasn't exactly his thing. Speaking of Seifer, Squall had to wonder how both Bartz and Zidane knew about that. They were both at summer camp when that happened and he hadn't bothered to tell anyone- "Oh my fucking god you guys read my journal!" Squall shouted, lunging for Zidane. The blonde youth hopped from his seat and laughed. "You little thief!"

"Wasn't my idea." Zidane laughed. Squall turned to glare at Bartz.

"Um…sorry?" Bartz squeaked out.

"You. Are. Both. Dead." Squall seethed, lunging for Bartz.

"RUN BARTZ! RUN!" Zidane shouted, grabbing Bartz and running out of the cafeteria, Squall close behind. Terra sighed and smiled thinking: "Those three could be brothers."

**(Meanwhile)**

Aerith was being especially clingy today, as she always was when he had "that" dream. Her hands constantly at his wrist, looking at him, smiling, saying encouraging things. The only thing good about the situation was that Tifa was home sick. He wasn't in the mood for Tifa being jealous and shit over Aerith just trying to be nice. "Cloud." He looked over to see her staring at him. "Can…I talk to you?"

"About?" Cloud asked. He turned away and watched as Squall, just saying thinking his name made his blush a tad, as he chased his friends out of the cafeteria, yelling something.

"About us." Aerith said. Cloud sighed and turned to face her again. "It's just…" She sighed. "Look I know that your gay." She blurted out. Cloud blinked. Oh shit. This was bad. She was going to get pissed. Leave him. Oh god he couldn't deal with. She was annoying as hell but she was still a friend. A friend he needed to keep him sane. "Shit Shit Shit!" He thought.

"Look, Aerith, god please don't freak out. I-I mean honestly-"

"It's fine."

"Huh?"

"I said it's fine Cloud." Aerith said. She smiled at him. "It's rather obvious."

"It…it is?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Well lets see, you like rejected every single girl at this school, you have no posters of women in your room, you keep staring at tall dark and handsome that just ran out of the cafeteria and you like Jesse Mccartney." Aerith said. She held his hand and smiled at him.

"Okay…this…is a little to much." Cloud said. She frowned.

"I'm sorry…I just thought you should know that I..know."

"Does Tifa-"

"No, I didn't tell her." Aerith said. "Frankly I don't think she would-"

"Ahem." Both Cloud and Aerith looked up to see a man with long silver hair.

"What do you want Mr. Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, eyes narrowing. Aerith tightened her grip on his hand.

"I'm just here to tell you that you are in my English class again. A class you seemed to have failed last year." Sephiroth said slowly. Aerith nearly flinched when she felt Cloud's hand tighten around hers.

"I had a few problems last year-"

"That's not an excuse. Failing my class is not an option you can really afford. It's a requirement to graduate. It doesn't matter if you get sick, or break an arm, or if someone dies-" Cloud shoved him out of the way and ran out of the cafeteria, Aerith clearly seeing he was crying. She stood up slowly. The asshole just had to mention death and make Cloud's day even harder. She tried to steady her shaking hands and turned to glare at Mr. Sephiroth. She knew him well enough, she had taken his class with Cloud last year. The man was unforgiving and excepted no excuses. A teacher from hell. Not to mention he totally played favorite with certain students.

"You're an asshole." She snarled, shoving him out of the way, trying to be strong. She wasn't going to cry. She needed to be strong. Strong for Cloud. Lord knows she cried enough when-

"That's a detention Miss Gainsborough." Sephiroth said coolly. She turned on a heel and flipped him the bird. She could hardly believe she had done it but it had felt good.

"Take you detention and shove it!" She said. She turned away when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back over. She gave out a yelp as his grip tightened.

"Two detentions Miss Gainsborough." He seethed, glaring her. She yanked her arm away and hurried to find Cloud, trying not to cry because of how much her wrist hurt.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Fucking assholes." Squall muttered, pulling off his soaking wet jacket. The two idiots had ran into the pool room used for swimming class and had decided to push him into the pool when he came running after. Luckily he had fallen on the diving board and only the top half of his body went flying into the water, the other half flailing in the air. Zidane and Bartz had taken this as incentive to run and hide again. He headed towards the third floor bathroom, a bathroom seldom used, and pulled of his shirt as he turned down the empty hallways. Where did they get off violating his trust and reading his journal. It wouldn't be as annoying if they hadn't decided to read the passages about his ex-boyfriend Seifer.

Seifer. Oh god Seifer. They had started dating at the end of the school year around two years back, which was odd seeing as the two had absolutely hated each other. Opposites attracted, he had guessed. Still it was nice. Late nights up talking, kissing, just having fun. Then he had met Rinoa. Slender body, a beautiful flame, long raven hair. She was beautiful and he was attracted to her. Something Seifer didn't like. To put things bluntly he ended up with neither Seifer of Rinoa. Oh well, water under the bridge right. He was happily content to be single. Cloud seemed nice but he preferred to be single. That thought continued in head when he opened the bathroom door and saw the bright red against the shining white porcelain floor.

All his fault. Those were the words that shone in his mind as he dragged the thin razor across his wrist. It was all hid fault. Zack was dead and it was all his fault. He cringed a tad as he dug the razor a tad deeper in then he had meant to but continued to cut anyway. He deserved the pain. All he had done was caused it. Aerith had cried for months. Tifa had quit wrestling and nearly dropped out of school. Zack's parents had moved away. He deserved this. Aerith would kill him later on for doing this, telling him that it went in the face of all the counseling he had gone to for three years but he didn't care. He had hardly cared that the blood running down his wrist was staining the floor beneath and could hardly register when he was shoved against the wall and a breath. "The fuck are you doing!" His eyes slowly made their way to the other boys, bright green eyes clashing with stormy gray ones. His lion.

"I deserve this…" He said sadly, Squall frowning as he clenched Cloud's bloody wrist. The razor eventually fall from Cloud's hand and dinged against the floor. Then Squall had slapped him and dragged him over towards the sink, pulling the bloods wrist under and turning the water on.

"Start washing. Now." Squall ordered, face displaying no expression. When Squall didn't do anything her slammed his fist on the counter. Cloud flinched. "Hello! You there Cloud! Ugh fuck it." He walked over and grabbed a bunch of paper towels from the dispenser and started to wash the blood off, wiping away water and blood as he applied pressure. Cloud mumbled something and he looked up. "What?"

"Why…?"

"Why what?"

"Why…are you helping me?" Cloud asked. Squall sighed and continued to wash the blood away until the bleeding began to lessen.

"Keep your hand in the water. I mean it." Squall said as he went to grab his bag. Cloud attempted to run for the door when Squall pulled him back and pushed him against the wall.

"Let me go." Cloud croaked.

"No. Your hurt."

"Why do you even care?"

"Do I need a reason to help someone?" Squall asked as he pulled Cloud over to his back and pulled out a wad of bandages. Zidane and Bartz were always hurting themselves. "Arm." When Cloud didn't stick his arm out he grunted and yanked it, wrapping the bandage over the cuts tightly. "There." He pulled back and inspected his work. Nearly eleven years of knowing Zidane and Bartz had given him plenty time to perfect his first-aid skills. Then he had set his sights on cleaning off the blood on the floor. When he was done he had moved to leave when he noticed Cloud was just sitting there, staring at the bandage. He sighed. "You want to get something to eat?"

"What?" Cloud looked up.

"I'm hungry, you want something to eat. Come on." Squall said, walking out of the bathroom.

**(Meanwhile)**

She could easily see them hiding under the table, both Bartz and Zidane clinging to each other and laughing. She smiled and approached them. "Hello." She said quietly. Zidane gave her a sly smiled and jumped up wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey baby." He coed, Bartz frowning and punching him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Can we help you Miss…" Bartz started.

"It's Aerith and um, yes you can." She said, smiling at Bartz when he pulled Zidane away from her. "I think you guys might know my friend Cloud."

**Still in death and it's after affects, flowers may start to bloom **


End file.
